Journey to the Vanishing Isle
PreLude Cast: Giovanni-Human Warlock Jung Fe-Xeph Marksman Xam-Xeph Soulknife Sidon-Half Goliath Wolf Totem Warrior Jung Fe and Xam had been surving aboard the same ship for the last year. The ship had just left home port within the last few days on a shipping and transport trip. During the night, a major squall came out of nowhere. At its edges were rows of fish and behind them was a drake. The drake split ther ship in two with many of the crew and passenger lost. The captain and some crew and passenger got to a life boat but Xam and Jung Fe were separated from them by the waves and they fell unconscious. The next morning, they woke up on different parts of the coast. Xam was on the beach west of the harbour and Jung Fe was on the beach east of it. Each of them found their possessions nearby. Xam moved toward the harbour, keeping near the tree line to stay hidden while Jung Fe had to drag his 2 large barrels of arrows with him. Meanwhile… Giovanni was walking a path down to the town on the Inland Sea in Xamil. He came across a man fleeing two large dogs. Without a seconds hesitation Giovanni through an ball of energy at one of the dogs, blowing it up. The other dog noticed but was unable to address the danger before it to was also killed. He attended the wounded man and made a carrier to transport him towards the city. Meanwhile… Eric’s character encountered an opponent who he skewered with one swipe of his Large Sword which he wielded on handed. He then met up with Giovanni and they traveled toward the city. Eric’s character began carrying the wounded man. Soon after they crossed paths with Xam. A tenous peace was held due to the diplomatic skill of Giovanni. When the trio met up with Jung Fe, Jung Fe took on the person and Eric’s character began carrying the barrels of arrows. Near the city the four were beset by 3 bandits, who were quickly defeated. Mostly by the Goliath. They searched the camp and then went to the city. The head of the gate guard is a corrupt guard but not very good at it. The group traveled to the castle, where they met the king? Who identified the wounded man as his messenger and tried to hide the fact he recognized a signet imprint from a letter found in the bandits leader’s pocket. The messenger was healed but tired. The party has been granted one year free of taxes for service to the town. The team is now all scheduled to embark on a trip abord a vessel to a fabled ghost island where the riches of the smith Devan are claimed to be hidden. Xam does not know the others have hired on and the other 3 don’t know Xam has. Island Exploration part 2 Overview of last game session: ?-Human-Telepath Giovanni-Human Warlock Jung Fe-Xeph Marksman Xam-Xeph Soulknife Sidon-Half Goliath Wolf Totem Warrior Sphyxi-Wolf human was found washed up on the beach and barely alive shortly after the Ronmacht landed on the coast of the Vanishing Isle. Xam stayed to look after him and make sure he recovered. As team B returned from finding the underground area, Xam told (Ken's Character-hereafter the Human) his mother died. He mourned and enquired about any treasure found. Xam said she was unsure what was found with the life boat. Later, Xam discussed with Sidon the possibility of returning some of the found items (locket and one or two other items). The team's surviving red shirt and the guide stayed back and decided they didn't wish any further adventure. With Xam speaking up for the Human's abilities (only mentioned because of later plot issues) in his ability to get others to cooperate, the PCs and two different red shirts (who didn't believe how dangerous the path was) headed back to the underground area. The red shirts lost their naïve outlook long before the arrival at the team's destination. With the two red shirts staying behind and setting up base camp, the PCs headed down a very narrow staircase. Immediately at the bottom was a door which Sidon had two kick in. On the other side was a 5' wide corridor heading off into the distance. Relieved at having elbow room, or at least his elbows not being jammed into his ribs, Sidon leaped into the corridor where the floor fell out into a 20' deep pit trap ending in spikes. Sidon and Sphyxie fell into the pit and were injured. Xam and Jung Fe explored the other side of the trap, where the corridor continued. Seeing nothing in the immediate vicinity, the team went back to base camp to sleep. The next day, they headed back down with Xam scouting in front. The party found a large room with 2 barred big doors in the back guarded by/containing 5 undead. (1 Ghast and 4 Ghouls) Team killed undead though the human only attacked once but held the torch so the others could see. This is important; the other crew men were too scared to go down below. At least the human can be trusted not to flee with the light source. Through great effort, Sidon, with help from Xam and Jung Fe? Managed to lift the wooden beam locking the door. The room beyond was a vault, though not one containing Devin's creations. Treasure: Armoured Elephant Tower 2 Bundles of Elephant Hide (unusual quality) 1 rotting leather sack containing 2 score of PP. 3 Chests Hidden in the tower was a fragile roll of parchment sealed inside a tube. It was a map containing a big X In chests: 1 chest is a forgery with everything in it a fake also. It contained and Exceptional Ornate Pendant, an Exceptional Decorative Circlet, and a Fine Necklace. The other chests contained 800 GP and ~1000 SP respectively. Taking everything but the Elephant Tower (No Portable Holes), the team headed back to the ship. During the trip, one of the red shirts was attacked by a lizard which Sidon? Quickly dispatched. Xam, who was still being stealthy, came up behind the poor red shirt and scared him, ordering him to pay more attention. When the team got within sight of the village, two zombies came out and were quickly destroyed. A brief discussion with Xaphil revealed they must have come from the village's Cemetery!!!-This extremely unusual. In every known civilization, the bodies of the dead are routinely burned during the day as it is the only sure way of guaranteeing the person does not become undead. With a discussion beginning, Xam, Sidon and Sphyxi sprinted to the cemetery. The the door was open (with the bar nearby) and zombies had started to come through. Sidon showed his martial prowess and dispatched several undead before the rest of the party showed up. Xam appeared to have great difficulty hitting the lumbering undead (mean d20 roll was 6.4, with a high of 14 and a low of 2 1s.) When the other party members showed up, the escaped undead were destroyed and Sidon managed to get the door closed as Jung Fei shot at undead in the cemetery. A discussion with Xaphil and Xethan revealed that Xiram (the chief's son) was supposed to be guarding the cemetery and it was uncharacteristic of him to walk off (which his tracks showed. Sidon lost his trail in the woods.) Xaphil revealed that it was against the society's religion to burn the bodies of the dead. This is another (so far) unique occurrence in Darelth. This also marks the only time any of the Xeph directly talks to Xam (even this could be debated-it can only be said he responded to her question). Note: very few if any Xeph females have been spotted (not counting Xam) in the village. The Chief blamed the Princess of the Goliath City up on the plateau of causing his son to abandon his people and duty. He referred the princess as floozy, which the human used to accuse Xam of being one also (the rest of the party seemed to find various level of humor or agreement in the accusation). The wounded Xam's reaction was to rise, grab the light human by the neck and hold him against the wall before dropping him. Over the next day, the village prepared to attack the goliaths. The chief referred to the leader of the Goliath City as an "Unnatural B**** Queen." Again this is unusual because most goliath are led by men. Meanwhile, Group A of the sailing expedition returned and revealed they found the goal is near the city on the plateau. As the all Male Xeph prepared to march, the female led, female majority, Goliath military showed up accusing the Xeph of kidnapping their princess. Stubborn, Bull headed people being what they are, no one listened to what was said at first and the PCs Pulled back. One could find irony in the fact that Xam and Sidon stood beside each other watching the attack begin. Three Goliaths moved on Xam and Sidon as Giovanni tried desperately to get the two sides to hold off hostilities and listen to the possibility that both may have been kidnapped. He didn't seem exceptionally convincing, but luckily the leaders of the two sides held their actions (unbeknownst to anyone the human used an invisible psionic power to get them to stop and listen) and the two sides stood down for the moment… Category: CampaignCategory: Session Notes